Capture: Naruto Dies
by Almost Winter
Summary: A short drabble in which Naruto is caught and killed. Rated M for frightening mental images and character death. Enjoy.


**A/N: This is a really short horror drabble on Naruto being captured and then dying… Nothing special. Again, don't read if you're disturbed or scared by any of this… Regards, Rosemary.**

It was dark. In fact, it was _very_ dark. The sort of dark where it's so pitch black in the room your eyes hurt and when you close your eyes, the sight doesn't change. It was also quiet with the exception of some sort of leaky faucet making an irritating _drip, drip, drip_ sound on the ground. The boy in the center of the room awoke to this and was unsure whether his eyes were open or closed, whether he was awake or asleep, living or dead.

Then the boy in the center of the room realized he couldn't feel his body. "Help!" he wanted to call out but his voice was muffled by something covering his mouth heavily. He couldn't breathe and he panicked. He wanted to thrash around in the dirty cot but all he could do was swing his head from the right to the left. He thought he might've been decapitated, but he found he was able to look down at his limp body. It was unusual to see his own body but to have no control over it.

The kid didn't know whether or not he was even Uzumaki Naruto anymore. He focused on trying to get the feeling back into his right hand. He managed to move the very tips of his fingers. With this he worked the feeling up his arm to his shoulder.

His shoulder stung like mad. The blond looked down at the source of the pain. It was a bloody and puckered. He repeated the process with his left hand with his teeth bared in pain. With his left hand, he winced and put pressure on the wound, trying to remember how he had gotten it. He worked with his legs and his hips and stood up.

With his left hand on his shoulder, he felt around for a light switch. Click!

He squinted as the light turned on, needing to adjust his eyes to survey the room. The room was a neat-freak's worst nightmare.

There was one window but there were bars on it and it was awfully dark outside. There was a broken desk covered in dust and dried blood. The cot was just as dirty as he had imagined it, if not worse.

There was a tear in the pathetic excuse for a mattress and disgusting "oh-god-what-in-the-hell-is-that" bugs creeping around it. He took note of three spider webs and six cockroaches scuttling around on the ground.

"Is there…" he muttered. There were two doors. He guessed one was a closet and the other was a way out. He opened the one on the wall to left of him. "Of course it's a closet…" he mused. There was a dirty mirror and more dried up blood. He picked up the cracked mirror and looked at his reflection. There was what he guessed was mud on his face, as well as a long scab across his forehead. He couldn't remember cutting himself.

His yellow hair was hardly yellow anymore, but rather an orange-brown from all of the dirt and blood that had gotten into it.

"I need to get out of here," Naruto announced to his reflection, who might've nodded if it was able to. He turned around and looked at the other door. "Let's try this out."

Naruto gently placed his hand on the knob, as though expecting it to electrocute him. He turned it and found that it came open easily, which was actually rather surprising. He had expected it to be locked, seeing as the windows were barred up.

The door opened with an obnoxious creak… Of course. He stuck his head out first to look down the hall. It looked grayish and was all he expected it to be: dirty and empty. He stepped out quietly.

Naruto tried to open the first door he saw. There was one person in it, sitting with their back to him. He saw the ankles and the shoes, but above the waist was unbeknownst to him.

"Hey!" he snapped, but elicited no response.

He approached the person and turned the chair around. He gasped and stumbled back in horror. There was nothing above the waist. There was nothing but a bloody stump at the waist. He looked around, terrified. There was a torso laying some ten feet from him, look of horror plastered on the face.

_I gotta get out of here before that becomes me!_ he thought, running out of the room.

He found the exit fast enough and was out before he realized he was being followed. He looked behind him to find a burly, angry man holding a hatchet stomping after him. This drove him to run faster away, and the man followed faster after him.

The hatchet was thrown and hit Naruto square in the back. He let out a piercing scream not of his own accord and suddenly there was nothing.


End file.
